Chocolate Therapy
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for the food fight ficathon at geekfiction. Prompt was chocolate truffles. Mandy’s sure that whatever Nick has to say will leave her needing chocolate therapy.


Prompt: chocolate truffles

Mandy blinks her eyes and tries to concentrate on the fingerprint on the table in front of her. Its quite possible the fingerprint of the killer of their current case so it's pretty freaking important.

She has no business being distracted by thoughts of Nick Stokes.

But she is distracted.

Because Nick has barely talked to her in three days.

Which was a stunning difference from the last five weeks when he'd spent nearly every morning in her bed.

Or her in his.

Their courtship had been fast, barely even a courtship really. It had been an unexpected meeting in the bakery one Sunday, him getting coffee and a donut and her getting chocolate truffles to eat in front of the television.

He'd ended up eating the chocolate truffles off her stomach several hours later.

And they'd been nearly inseparable ever since.

Until three days ago, when he'd stopped by and told her he couldn't come over that day.

She'd brushed it off. No big deal, he must have something to do. He probably had to go to the bank, or clean his apartment since it was so clean she could never imagine a bachelor lived there.

When he stopped by the next day and cancelled, again she'd felt a knot form in her stomach.

On the third day, she'd decided he was seeing someone else, having an affair.

Or not. Could he even cheat on her? Were they even that serious? How had this never come up before?

She thought of long days spent in bed, eating French toast, and licking maple syrup off each other's skin before making love over and over.

That was probably how.

So now he'd probably moved on to some younger, more beautiful blonde with a showgirl figure.

And she was back to eating chocolate truffles in front of the television.

&&&&&&

Her night hadn't gotten any better as it went on. Only an hour before her shift ended she'd gotten a text from Nick asking her to meet him at his house that morning.

Because, and she was quoting the text exactly, "We need to talk."

Perhaps she should just be glad he wasn't dumping her via text message. He was a gentleman, he'd let her down easy.

And she'd nod politely, tell him there were no hard feelings, and then go drown herself in chocolate and tears.

She wouldn't need her figure anymore anyway since no man was ever going to measure up to Nick Stokes.

She steadied herself as she reached the door to his home. With a deep breath, she reached out to knock, only to discover the door was open. Frowning, she called out for him, "Nick…Nick, are you there? Are you okay?" she asked, entering his living room, and then suddenly gasping as she saw the room.

It was awash in candlelight, flowers everywhere. Rose petals were scattered from the door to the living room couch and all over the floor. In the middle of the floor stood, Nick dressed in his best jeans and shirt.

Barry Manilow's "Mandy" was playing in the background.

Her first thought after the absolute shock passed was that this was a lot of work just to break up with her.

"Nick, what…what is all this?"

"This," he said with a smile, "is for you. And so is this." Smiling he came closer and handed her a box.

"But for what?" she said, even as she began unwrapping the box, "Its not…" she stopped as she looked down at the key in the box.

The key was attached to a chain that said, "Nick and Mandy's Home."

"I know its fast. We've only been dating 5 months, but I've never felt this way about anyone Mandy. I love you. I love the way you cuddle against me during the night. I love the way you mutter to yourself when you're working. I love the way you smile at me so the whole room lights up. I just love you, Mandy, and I want to make a home with you…a life with you."

"Oh Nick," she said, lifting the key and holding it to her heart, "I love you, too."

"Is that a yes?"

She smiled and nodded, reaching for him, "That's a yes."

He pulled her close, kissing her tears, and then her lips until she was breathless.

She laughed with happiness as he hugged her, and got a look at what was on the table.

"Are those chocolate truffles?"

He nodded, "I figure if you said no, I'd need some comfort and if you said yes…"

She grinned, "We could go christen our bed in our apartment."

"Did I mention I love the way your mind works?"


End file.
